Effy
by reddawg82
Summary: Set in the future. Effy works at a hospital and meets the new girl in town. Will sparks fly?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**I wrote this for my girlfriend, who is a total Effy fan. She didn't want any angst in it, just fluffy fun relationship stuff. Doing that with Ef is going to be difficult, but I'm going to give it a go. Please review and tell me what you think, kind of writing as I think of things on this one!  
**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

My blue-green eyes move over my body in the reflection before me. They take in my milk-chocolate coloured skin and thin frame. My full lips curl into a smile to show sparkling white teeth. Maybe moving to Bristol won't be as bad as I originally thought.

I just finished my schooling in the states and wanted to explore the world, but instead of going on a vacation, like a normal person would, I just up and moved to England. Probably not the smartest idea I've ever had, but so far it's been okay. I was able to find a job at the local hospital, having impressed the head doctor there with my notable grades and extensive training back in the States. It was an entry level position, but that was okay. I knew I'd move up quickly.

It never ceases to amaze me that I'm already 25. Time seems to fly by so quickly these days. I slip into my scrubs and go about getting my bag and head out the door.

I know I seem a little cocky going into the conference, but that's just how I am. I know I'm good, and I'm not shy about it. Luckily for me I can at least hide it a bit. Most of the other nurses and aids have already taken their seats and my eyes scan over the few remaining seats. I can sit next to someone who I had nicknamed 'Big Bertha'… who is nice and all, but she pretty much takes up half of the seat next to her, as well as her own. The next open seat is on the edge, but I don't recognize the brunette who sits next to it. The last spot is in between two guys who are already turned around staring at me. It isn't that difficult of a decision, actually, and I saunter over to slip into the seat next to the unknown girl.

I can't help but give her a look up and down. Her body seems so thin and fragile, and she has a look across her face that makes her seem like she doesn't give a flying fuck. I think I like her already. "This seat taken?" I ask politely.

My breath almost catches when her bright blue eyes turn to look into mine. She doesn't speak, simply shakes her head from side to side. I'm a bit stunned, but slip into the seat anyway. Makes me remember how many fuck-worthy women there are in this hospital. I'll definitely have to keep my libido in check.

The head doctor is up on the stage, trying to bring some order to the room of doctors, nurses, and surgeons. The whole thing makes me laugh to myself and soon I can feel a look burning into the side of my face. I turn toward the brunette and my dark eyebrows rise in a silent question. Again, the blue-eyed beauty doesn't reply, and she simply turns her burning gaze back to the front. Maybe I should have just sat next to 'Bertha'… at least she would have spoken to me, and even the two fuckers would have been better company than 'Ms. Silent' currently sitting next to me. This is going to be a long day, I'm sure of it.

* * *

Lunch can't come quick enough. I all but bolt from the room, glad to finally be outside in the crisp, cool air. My body shivers slightly. I know I should have brought a jacket. At least I had put on a long shirt under my scrubs, or I would be freezing my nipples off. I raise my hand to run through my stubborn black hair and I can't help but think I need to get some braids in it.

I take a seat on a bench a good couple hundred yards from the front of the hospital, leaning back and closing my eyes. The smell of cigarette smoke penetrates my nostrils and my head snaps up to see Ms. Silent taking a long drag. She's leaning against a tree with one foot propped up against the trunk. I'm tempted to say something smart-ass, but figure that she won't reply anyway, which would just ruin it for me. So instead I just close my eyes and relax in the dull sunlight.

Next thing I know a hand is shaking me and I snap my eyes open. Did I really just fall asleep? Apparently so. Ms. Silent backs a few steps away and I pull out my cell to see that we only have a few minutes left of the lunch break. _'Damn it!'_ I curse to myself. I guess I'll just have to snack silently when I go back inside.

The brunette and I sort of walk side by side back into the building. I say 'sort of' because we're about 4 feet apart but walking at the same speed. I still haven't heard her say one single thing. I contemplate 'saying' something in sign language to her to see if maybe she's deaf, but don't want to offend her if she isn't. It would give me practice on my signing though as I haven't had much use for it for quite some time.

I make a quick stop at a vending machine to grab a small bag of goodies to feast on during the next speaker. This has to be one of the most boring experiences ever. Nonetheless I take the seat next to Ms. Silent blue-eyes and stifle a yawn as the man begins speaking again.

* * *

A few hours go by and we are finally let out of the large conference room. My legs are numb from sitting and I take the time to bend forward to touch my toes. It's never felt so good to stretch, at least as long as I can remember. I hear some of the others start talking about going to a nearby pub for drinks, and for a moment I consider not going. It isn't until the brunette nods her head in agreement that I reconsider. At least I live close enough to go home to change my clothes first.

I don't take a lot of time picking something out, just throw on a pair of jeans and a shirt along with my leather jacket before heading to the pub. By the time I get there most everyone is already on their second or third round. I hit up the bartender for an 'adios mother fucker' and toss my card down to pay. When I receive it, I take a sip to see just how much alcohol she put in it… and I must say, I'm pleased.

One drink turns into two, and two into three. By this time I'm feeling sufficiently fuzzy and the beat of the bass is making my hips start to move from side to side. It's been a while since I got properly fucked up, and not having to work tomorrow might have something to do with it. My blue-green eyes notice a few guys looking shamelessly up and down my body and I send them a smirk. It isn't until they start to make their way over to me that I see that they aren't the only ones whose eyes are trained on me. Ms. Silent's intense azure eyes are looking right into mine, and what the fuck… I can't seem to pull my gaze away.

The boys walk up and start flirting with me, but I can't seem to pay them any attention because I'm so mesmerized by the fucking hot brunette. "Sorry boys…" I say, sliding a finger across one well muscled chest before tapping on the other one and walking off.

Before I know it I'm standing in front of Ms. Silent who is pulling out a cigarette and heading toward the door. I can't just let her go by herself… call it my dyke instinct or whatever… so I follow her. My eyes stuck to her ass and the way her hips move back and forth seductively, which makes my head feel dizzy. I don't think she really does it on purpose, it just looks like that's how she walks, but it's so damn _sexy!_

I watch as she pulls her jacket closer to her body before lighting up. Honestly, I can't stand the smell of smoke, and so I stand far enough away that it isn't burning the hairs of my nostrils. My throat clears and she looks up at me. I hesitate, and then wonder why. I've picked up plenty of women (and men too sometimes) at clubs and bars, so why does this girl make me so nervous? Hard to play it cool when I'm shaking like a fucking salt shaker, and I don't mean shaking my ass to that song either. This is what happens because I'm so fucking skinny, I get cold easily!

An awkward silence is looming above us and I've started to dance in place a little to keep the blood pumping through my veins. My hand reaches up to push my dark hair behind my ear, something I've recently noticed I do when I'm nervous as hell. I really should say something, I'm sure of it, but how the fuck do I even begin a conversation with someone who hasn't even uttered a single word in my presence?

"Uh hey…" Well, that was fucking classic. I roll my eyes at myself before my eyes lock on with hers. It's almost like it is a battle of wills. She brings her smoke back up to her lips and takes a long drag. I'm able to move my eyes enough to watch her lips as she exhales. Smoke was never arousing at all… until just at this moment. "Are you mute, or something?" I say, starting to feel a little irritated at her silence.

"No."

"She speaks!?" I laugh slightly, but she doesn't seem so amused. The tension between us is so thick it's making me extremely uncomfortable. My throat clears and I look down at the ground between us, "So how long have you worked there?"

I wait for a few agonizing moments. I'm about to walk away when I hear her exhale again, speaking as she does. "Not long." She really isn't much of a talker, is she.

"What got you into the medical field?" This conversation was as hard to keep going as it would be to pull a tusk from an angry hippopotamus! My attention got caught by a guy surrounded by two girls walking toward myself and Ms. Silent… I really need to ask her name.

"Effy, you cunt, what the fuck you doin' out here?!" I immediately look to the bloke who had an arm around each of the… wait… twins? That's fucked up!

"Yeah, babes it's been fucking forever and you don't even like, properly talk to us. Just leave us in there. It's not like we know any of your co-workers or anything."

I notice that the other twin stays silent, and she looks a bit broken, like she needs a hug or something. My eyes flick back to Ms. Silent for a moment before moving to the trio once more.

"Heya babe… fancy a fuck?"

Did this guy really just say that to me? "You can't be serious?"

"'Course I am. I can leave the twinsies here with Effy while we go get it on."

I actually throw up in my mouth a little, but I don't show it. So _Effy_ is her name… nice one. "How about you leave the twins AND Effy here and I'll take good care of them while you fuck off." My smile is sweet and innocent and all three girls start to laugh, and to my surprise, so does the guy.

I watch him look over to Effy before he speaks, "I like this one, Eff, where'd you find her?"

"At the conference today."

He looks back over to me, "What's your name, babe?"

I eye him carefully. He seems nice enough, but I figure that in order to get in good with Effy, I'll have to get in good with her mates. "Emma." I say and reach my hand out to grasp his.

"I'm Cook, this is Katie…" he says pointing to the obviously more outgoing twin before he points to the quiet one, "… and this is Emily."

"Nice to meet you all." I say before I realize that I'm looking from one twin to the other, then up to Cook briefly and then my gaze settles on Effy. She is rather beautiful.

"You a muff muncher too, then?" My eyes look directly into Katie's brown orbs. She's rather up front, isn't she? I'm just about to reply when she cuts in, pointing to her twin, "Ems is… so I've learned to spot them a mile away… think it's called gaydar or something like that."

I'm suddenly glad I don't have any liquid in my mouth, because it would have been spit out. I look over to Emily who is looking even more embarrassed than she already was. It isn't that I'm ashamed to be bisexual, well, mostly gay, but I don't like being outed in front of people I don't really know. I let a smirk form on my lips and I look to Effy, sending a wink her way before looking back to Katie, "Yes, I'm gay, what of it?"

I can't help but notice Effy's lips curling into a smile as she flicks her fag away. Now what I can't seem to figure out, is why she's smiling. Is it because she just found out I was gay, or because she already knew? I want to contemplate this more before I hear Cook mentioning that he needs to get the twins home, and soon those three leave the brunette and I alone.

"Want to come back to mine?"

I feel the air rush painfully from my lungs and my eyes snap over to her. Should I be taking that as an invitation, or is she just being polite. Either way I find my shoulders shrugging and my lips answering, "Sure," before I even realize they are. She holds a smug look on her face as she pushes herself off the wall and starts walking away from the pub. I take two quick steps to catch up to her and it only takes a few minutes to get to her place, which, coincidentally is only a three minute walk from my own flat.

Hoards of nervous butterflies start to fly around my stomach as I enter in behind her. She has drawings, paintings, and other types of art thrown around her place and I take my time looking at each one. I'm a bit of an artist myself, or at the very least, I know how to appreciate art. These seem to distract me for a few minutes until she walks behind me, her hand brushing along my lower back. I think for a second that she simply needed to slide behind me to get by, but after turning around, I could plainly see that her small form should have easily fit behind me without the contact. Maybe I'm making more of the action than I should.

I notice there are two bedrooms, which prompts my next question, "You live here alone?"

"No. I live with Naomi, who's dating Emily… the one you met back at the pub."

My head nods of its own accord, thankfully, because my mind isn't really listening. I'm too busy letting my eyes slide up and down Effy's fine form. Tapered hips started to invite me toward her, but I hesitate again. My gaze rises up to look into the sapphire orbs that were staring back into my own. I feel my breath hitch and suddenly my heart is either beating so fast that I can't discern the separate beats, or it's completely stopped altogether. I realize that I should respond in some way, "Oh, the quiet twin, right?"

"She's not so quiet…"

"Oh, um…" Didn't realize I could be so uncomfortable. I usually have no problems talking about anything sexual, or sex in general.

Effy laughs, "I don't know from experience, per se, but she is with Naomi, and they fuck pretty regularly over here. So, yeah, I've gotten use to the noises they make."

"Right."

I watch as Effy shrugs her shoulders, and before I know it she is coming toward me. My heart rises into my throat and begins beating so wildly that I'm sure the brunette can see it. I don't think I've ever felt so nervous in all of my life, but the question on my mind is _'why?'_

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**A bit short, I know, but I really had no idea of where I wanted this to go... or how to make a strictly fluffy Effy fic. What do you think? What do you think could happen? Any ideas or anything? Let me know in a review!  
**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

The stunningly beautiful brunette slows her pace toward me, stopping less than a foot away. I freeze, unsure of both her intentions and my own. I mean, I barely know her. It's been less than a day, less than twelve hours, in fact, that I've even known her, and for most of that time we didn't even really hold a proper conversation.

Tension runs through my body until the point when I can actually feel my back muscles tighten, along with most of the rest of my body as well. My eyes make contact with Effy's and her gaze holds me, yet again, into being unable to move. My 'fight or flight' instinct is telling me to run away, but it's obvious that that isn't going to happen. I open my mouth to say something but the only thing that comes out is a ragged breath. Perfect, now I can't even speak. Maybe I'm the mute one now.

I chuckle at my own internal joke and she looks at me quizzically. All I can really do is shrug my shoulders at her. "So what is there to do for fun around here?" I ask to try to break the tension that is mounting in the room. My throat is suddenly dry when her azure orbs rake over my body. I honestly would have never guessed that Effy was even partially interested in girls by her appearance and the way she acts. In fact, I still wonder if she's not just playing around with me because she simply _knows_ how fucking hot she is.

"Depends on what you're into." Is her cryptic as fuck response.

Really. That's what she comes up with!? I find myself biting down on my lower lip before my tongue runs along its length all the while my eyes stay connected with hers. "Well, what do you think I'm into?" Oh shit… maybe that is the wrong thing to say. I can already see a mischievous glint in her eye. I may just regret that later… or maybe now.

"Me." She says simply.

I find that I'm struggling to not let my jaw drop in shock. She's well aware of her effect on me, obviously, and I don't let my face move a single millimeter. "You sure about that?" I counter. I can play this game; I'm fucking fantastic at this game.

"Your wet knickers tell me I'm sure about that."

I manage to keep my expression in tact before I let a smile form on my lips. "You wish you could wet my knickers." Okay, so I am already soaking, but she didn't need to know that! That bit of information isn't important!

'_Oh fuck…'_ I can hear my mind yelling as she steps forward. She wouldn't dare do what I have the feeling she's going to do. There's no way she is just going to… _'FUCK'_… my mind shouts again but this time it's because her fingers are trying to undo my jeans. "The fuck do you think you're doing?" I say slapping at her hands and re-buttoning.

"I'm calling your bluff."

"I think you're just trying to get in my pants, whether you have my permission or not." I surprise even myself with that one. For the briefest of moments I think I've finally stumped her, but alas, I am wrong again.

"You've been all but begging me to fuck you all night, Emma. Now, shall we get down to it, or would you prefer to continue this little game. Don't get me wrong, it is fun and all, but there's so many more thing's I'd rather be doing right now."

"Maybe you're a bit off, Effy, because I haven't mentioned even _ONCE_ that I'd like to go for a roll with you. You're the one who brought up sex, not me." I manage to shrug yet again, doing my best to look uninterested. I can feel her eyes on me now, can feel her smiling at me, and finally I look over to her.

"I was just saying what we were both thinking."

"You mean, what _YOU_ were thinking." I retort my eyebrows lift for emphasis.

I hear her let out what I could only consider a chuckle, but it is kind of like a scoff as well. It confuses me slightly, but I don't let on to that fact. My hands move to my hips and I shift my weight to my right leg, which makes me look like I have a bit of an attitude… which, of course, I do. My fingers begin to drum against my body. "So, you have your libido back in check, Eff?"

She lifts a single eyebrow at me and her arms rise to cross across her chest. I would almost say that she's annoyed by the question, except for the smirk that graces her lips. Effy gives a half hearted, single shoulder shrug. "I wasn't the one eye fucking me at the conference today, now was I?"

I think back to the conference and how I was acting, and more importantly, how I was looking at her. Surely I wasn't checking her out the entire time. In fact, I don't remember really giving her a good look at until the bar. Of course I did glance here and there, but not once could it have been considered 'eye fucking'!

This girl is driving me nuts, in a good way, of course. I open my mouth to give another retort when the door begins being pounded on. Both Effy and I turn half-way toward the noise that is echoing in her flat coming from the front door. She is the first one to move and she looks a bit aggravated by it. She opens it up after unlocking it and all I can see is some girl with long dirty-blond hair all but pounce on the brunette.

"I missed you, Eff!" The girl exclaims as she finally lets Effy go from the hug. "Sorry I didn't make it tonight but my mum was being, well, you know…" her eyes flick over to me then returns to the blue eyed beauty, "… I'm Pandora, well, Panda really. Bloomin' heck, Eff, you going to intrude us or what?"

Effy looks uninterested and steps away from the blondish haired girl. "Yeah, this is Emma."

"I like new friends!" I hear the girl call out in a voice that seems much too loud for the space that we're in. She comes right over to me and proceeds to squish my small frame in a bone-crushing hug. After a moment she pulls away.

I can't help but smile at her though, she seems so innocent and… well… pure. "Nice to meet you, Pandora."

"Panda," she corrects me.

"Right, sorry, Panda." I say holding back a laugh.

Silence hangs around the three of us for a moment and I find that my eyes are traveling everywhere except toward the two girls before me. I really don't know what to say, and it seems that the other two don't either. I actually begin to feel like I'm intruding on their time together. Their relationship was obviously platonic, so it isn't like I think they're going to shag the moment I walk out the door. My throat clears and I finally make eye contact with the thin brunette, "I should get going, I'll… see you around."

A single shoulder shrugs before her eyes leave mine to glance and Panda for but a moment before returning. "Guess so."

My head nods slightly and I turn around to head for the door.

"Great meeting you," Panda all but yells at me. Apparently she never learned how to use that inside voice, and it clearly shows.

"You too, Panda," I smile back at her before letting myself out.

* * *

The moment I step out into the frigid air my body starts to shiver. I try to walk quickly to get to my flat before I freeze into a skinny icicle. Clearly I'm not really paying any attention to where I'm going because after fifteen minutes I notice that I'm now stood outside Effy's place, as if I hadn't moved in the first place. Maybe I didn't.

I growl a little to myself and head off toward my place of living, making sure to be aware of where I'm actually traveling this time. A short five minutes later I'm letting myself in and I plop down on my bed. Instantly my mind starts to wander to the deep blue orbs and the slightly messy looking brunette hair. My mind is all but fucking this girl as I take in her thin frame and sexy curves. I shake my head to clear it, but it doesn't work, not completely, but at least I wasn't ripping her clothes off in my mind anymore.

My body gets up and I trudge to my bedroom and flop down only moments before taking everything but my knickers off. I cuddle into the large bed with flannel sheets and a huge duvet and burrow myself in for the night. My only worry is if I can even get to sleep as my mind continues to go back to Effy and her teasing. "I wonder if she would have actually…" I whisper to myself before cutting myself off. I was pretty sure that if I hadn't of slapped her hand away earlier that she would in fact have felt how soaked through I was.

With a frustrated sigh I force my eyes closed and work on clearing my mind. Eventually I fall into a light slumber that is peppered with erotic dreams that I know I won't soon forget.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**It's been a while since I updated this one and while on vacation a couple ideas popped in my head. I know this is a short chapter, I'm hoping to get another one up tonight, but I wanted them to be separate.  
**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

The sun starts to shine in through my curtain-less window. I begin to grumble to myself about the splitting headache I've got coupled with the blazing light coming from the bloody window. Even as I cover my eyes with my arm, it doesn't seem to keep the brightness from the backs of my eyelids. Apparently I'm destined to get up and so I manage to pull myself from the comfortable bed and drag myself into the powder room.

As always, I walk to the toilet first, as if my morning routine. While I'm seated on the pot, I reach over and turn on the water for my shower. I'm not sure why I was really doing anything; I should just relax on my day off. I knew though, if I did nothing, that I would be bored out of my skull.

The shower felt like it was washing away all things related to the girl I dreamt and fantasized about last night, in my drunken state, when I should have been sleeping. It was ridiculous really how that girl had tried to pull me. Then again, I had let her. My lips curled into a smile as my soapy hands moved over my lithe frame, not quite as thin as Effy's, but definitely similar. I started to compare my caramel skinned body to her white as snow one, instantly feeling the heat begin to work its way between my legs.

Since I wasn't in a hurry, I decided that taking care of my sexual urge would be more of a benefit than sitting around my flat thinking about Effy all morning. It wasn't as if I would see her all that often. We work on different floors, with different people, and we don't even have any friends in common. I suppose it is better that way anyway.

None-the-less my fingers expertly find my quivering clit, making large circular strokes to start before increasing the pressure on the small nub. My head falls back out of the stream of water and it now pounds against my upper chest, sending water cascading down the front of my body, tickling my nipples and hips as it goes. I can feel my legs shaking in no time. My body twists to the side, putting my back against the side and lifting a leg up to the lip of the tub, making it much easier for me to be able to achieve my goal. Images of azure blue eyes flash into my vision, even after closing my eyes. Her lips, her body, were all moving seductively behind my closed lids. I felt a bit like an animal in heat… I just needed to get fucked. I'm forced to part my lips to take in a much needed breath, as apparently I've been holding mine in. I explode moments later, my legs shaking so violently that I nearly topple over, but the most strange thing, is how the second I start falling over the cliff, that it is Ms. Silent whose name falls from my lips, like a hushed caress, "Effy…"

The fact that Effy's name fell from my lips during my individual ecstasy session confused me. Once I could stand properly I washed my body off again, being extra careful between my legs so I didn't spur on any more dirty thoughts about a certain brunette that I now knew only for about 24 hours. I succeeded and left the shower and moved stark naked back to my bedroom, using the towel to dry off my hair. That was just one reason I preferred to live alone, I never had to worry about someone accidentally… "WHAT THE FUCK!" I screamed out, suddenly finding use for the towel to shield my dripping form from the calm exterior, blue-eyed beauty who was sitting in my window.

Her back was against one side of it and her knees were bent up with her arms wrapped around her shins. I watched as she looked up and down my now partially covered body. My eyebrows lifted in irritation. So much for privacy, and it wasn't as if I lived on the bottom floor.

"Escape ladders." She explained with a nonchalant tone of voice.

"I fucking realized that, unless you pocketed a key from me last night..." I couldn't believe she was sat there with this kind of superior look across her face. "… what the fuck are you doing here?" Because I suppose my initial _'What the fuck?'_ must not have made enough sense for her to respond to.

"Thought I'd come by."

She was incredibly frustrating. "So climbing up to my window…" I paused, a thought popping into my mind before I started a new question all together, "How do you even know where I live?"

I watched her lips curl into a seductive smile, her eyes catching with my blue-green ones as she answered, "I'm all knowing."

I scoffed, ripping my gaze from hers as I looked around the room for something, other than the towel that was currently on, to cover my body. My feet brought me over to my drawers and I pulled out some 'easy to pull on' clothes. "Fuck off, yeah?" I didn't like when people popped in without at least giving me a call, then again, I don't even think Effy and I exchanged numbers last night. I pondered that for a moment.

"Still after a shag, eh?"

I swear my head nearly snapped off my neck and shoulders as I gave her an incredulous look. "Like I said last night, _YOU_ were the one who kept bringing that up, not me." I didn't have time to play this game; I needed to buy food at the local shop around the corner. My fridge currently had cheese, pickles, flour, and maybe some salsa, while my freezer held nothing but liquor and ice cream.

She didn't respond, which put me on edge. Instead of waiting for a response I decide to just speak up turning around to face away from her as I did, "Look, I've got to get some stuff at the store, I suppose you're welcome to stay or come along with me, but I don't have time for this."

I hear her laughing, but don't turn my head to look at her as I slip my knickers on under the towel. The towel falls to the floor and I put on a simple t-shirt and sweats. My eyes look over to the mirror on the wall that gives me a perfect view of the girl in the window, her lips parted and her eyebrows lifted slightly in surprise. "Like what you see then?" I can't help but tease. It's the first time I've actually seen her show anything other than a stoic or smug expression since I met her… okay, so that was only yesterday, but still, that's got to account for something!

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Right, so I know I said I was going to get this up the same night... and obviously it didn't happen. Sorry about that. Hope this chapter at least gets a few laughs. Let me know!  
**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

After teasing the girl who had just popped in through my window, I stalk out of my room and toward the front door. When I don't hear her following me, I immediately assume that she is going to stay here. For a moment I wonder if she would steal anything, but the more I think about it, the more I realize that there isn't much to steal. My laptop and Ipod are the most expensive things I own, but other than that, there isn't anything of value except old textbooks that could be sold.

My head is swimming with thoughts by the time I reach my door, so much so that I nearly lock my keys inside. My hand catches the door just before it closed completely and I reach in to grab the keys on the hook just inside. "Fucking shit," I curse to myself as my feet bring me down the stairs.

I nearly jump out of my skin when I see the brunette leaning against the building with a freshly lit fag hanging between her lips. "Fucking hell Effy!" I call to her as my hand comes up to my chest. She smiles, the bitch. My eyes look up to the route she must have taken to get down, but honestly I can't see how she made it down with enough time to spark up a smoke and wait for me to get there.

By this time I'm already irritated that she all but broke into my house in the first place, and I stalk by her toward the shop that is a little over a block away. Her footsteps are nearly silent as she walks behind me. I hear her exhaling her smoke into the air more clearly than I hear her walking. It bothers me slightly that she's behind me and I start to wonder if she's staring at my ass. My pace slows as I enter the store and Effy stamps out her fag behind me before joining me inside.

I'm not an expert cook, far from it, in fact, but I do know what I like. My first stop is in the produce section where I gather up various fruits and vegetables. The fruits I usually eat by themselves, or if I really get inventive, I make a fruit salad out of them. I'll end up cooking the vegetables or on the very rare occasion, raw with some kind of dressing. I suppose I'm in my own little world because the fact the brunette is following me around like a lost little puppy doesn't bother me as much as it was before. I pick up some milk and cheese and then some wheat bread. My eyes catch sight of a whole wheat tortilla and I scoop that up into my trolley as well. A few cans of various quick foods, alfredo sauce (with mushrooms!), and a package or two of wheat noodles and I'm heading to the check-out.

"No meat?"

My body shivers for some unknown reason. I mean… seriously… there was no good reason for it. "No." I answer quickly.

"Interesting," she says, and I can't help but wonder how interesting that could actually be.

My curiousness gets the better of me and I turn around. I catch her eyes moving up my body to meet with my own and I lift a single eyebrow. "You're not still trying to pull, are you?" I laugh slightly, maybe a little bit awkwardly.

"I just thought a girl like you would like a bit of meat now and again."

I wonder briefly if she's asking what I think she is. "I don't… _eat_… meat." I state slowly and clearly so that she would understand that either way she could have meant it… it was now clear as crystal. I watch as she nods her head, though I'm still not sure if she was asking a clean or dirty question. As good as I usually am at reading people; I simply can't get a baseline on Effy to compare anything to.

Truth be told, I do and have slept with both men and women, I'm a classic bi girl… and no, I'm not confused. I simply find beauty in the bodies of both sexes. While I have no problems being a muff muncher, there's no way I would subject myself to having a sausage shoved down my throat, and yes, I have tried it to know I hate it.

She looks at me with the very tips of her lips curled up like she knows something and she isn't going to tell me. Why is this girl so frustrating! My eyebrows furrow for the quickest of moments as I hand over a few notes to pay for the items. To my surprise the blue-eyed beauty picks up the bags as the woman hands me the change. As I look up to smile and thank her I realize that the woman is looking back and forth between myself and Effy with a strange look on her face. "Problem?" I ask her, a little perturbed from before, and now I'm taking it out on this stranger. I watch her shake her head before she starts helping the father and son behind me.

My hand shoves the extra money into my pocket and I stride out of the shop with the brunette nearly going into a jog to keep up. "Sorry about that," I tell Ms. Silent when she finally gets beside me. "Here you don't have to carry those." I turn my body to the side hand hold out both hands to grab the bags from her but she doesn't even acknowledge that I've spoken to her.

"HEY," I say a little louder, "I can carry them."

"I heard you the first time," she says calmly.

I'm simply too irritated to go off and figure that after this lovely trip to the store that Effy will want to get the fuck away from me anyway.

It surprises me when she walks inside my place, locking the door behind her, and right into the kitchen. "So, were you looking around my house while I was in the shower? You seem to know your way around here terribly well for someone who just popped in."

"I use to know a co-worker who lived in one of the flats on the ground floor. They all have the same floor plan."

Okay, so that actually sounded like a valid reason. I start to put the items away while the brunette has a seat at the table. After every other item I put in its place, my blue-green orbs glance over at her. She's looking out the window, not that there's much to see except a large tree that provides plenty of shade to the entire building. Her legs are crossed and her hands are sat neatly in her lap.

I just can't understand why she's came to my flat in the first place, or why she's still here. My mind started to run on possibilities. I hadn't realized I was standing with the fridge open, staring blindly into it, until Ms. Silent cleared her throat. My head snapped to the side and my eyebrows were lifted, "Yes?"

"I was starting to wonder if you were trying to warm up the fridge by keeping it open."

She really is annoying me. "Don't you have somewhere else to be?" I know it's well harsh, but I can't be bothered to entertain a guest that wasn't invited in the first place.

I start to put the noodles in the cupboard when I hear the scraping sound of the chair being pushed back along the floor. As soon as I turn Effy is standing right in front of me. Her hands slide onto my hips and she takes a step forward, pushing me back against the kitchen drawers. My hands move back to support myself on the counter and my breath catches in my throat.

"Did you really want me to leave?"

'_NO!'_ my mind screams, but I make sure not to make that audible. I hesitate with my answer, and apparently that's all the answer she needed.

Her lips are warm against mine… I was standing in front of the fridge after all. My hands tighten around the corner of the countertop. Once I get over the shock that she's trying to properly snog my face off, I pull my face away. Of course I lick my lips, tasting her gloss. She doesn't pull away; rather, she moves her lips to the side of my neck. A violent shiver causes my body to spasm and soon she's whispering into my ear, "Why you fighting it, Emma?"

My brain finally catches up and I lift my hands to push her back. I can't think properly with her pressed against me. "We barely know each other, Effy." It seemed like a good enough reason to me, but I guess it isn't in her book.

"Let me change that."

My cunt clenches. I know I'm wet from the momentary exchange. "So you think fucking is going to get us to know each other?"

"Yes."

Why does it seem that everything revolves around sex with this girl? "That isn't going to work for me. I mean, I'm sure you're fucking phenomenal in bed, but I don't fuck just for the sake of fucking." Admittedly I'd love a good shag right about now.

I watch one side of her lips curl up, "Phenomenal, eh?"

Really, that's what she got out of what I said? She's impossible. "You should go."

For a moment I think she's going to fight me on it, but she ends up turning around and walking off. I let out a breath I swear I've been holding since she first pressed those lips of hers against mine. The front door closes with a soft click.

So much for taking care of myself in the shower this morning… I'm already ready for round two. Maybe another shower is in order. I'm just glad I don't work on the same floor with her, now THAT would be a bit difficult.

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

The rest of my day goes by without anything really happening. I turn on the telly and watch some shit daytime shows for a while before popping in a DVD. It had taken me a good ten minutes to decide exactly what I wanted to watch, but after scanning my mostly gay or lesbian themed movies, I picked one up with a smile on my lips… _'Imagine Me & You'_. There is just something about love at first sight that both bothers and elates me. I know I don't believe in love at first sight, but lust at first sight… definitely. That feeling of pure unbridled lust you feel just by looking at someone and imagining what it would be like to be with them, kiss them, tie them up, tease them, and ultimately fuck them. Love at first sight would be a nice concept though, if it existed. I just don't know how someone can feel love for someone they haven't even spoken to.

I decide to get off my high horse and just put in the DVD and watch it. I'm only fifteen minutes into it when I get a text message. I pull out my phone but I don't recognize the number. Curiosity gets the better of me and I open the unread message:

"_Have a good rest of your day."_

That was it. I have no idea who it is and the person who I think it is… doesn't even have my number. Then again, she did know where I live without giving it to her… maybe she raided the personal files at the hospital. I have to laugh at that one, for some reason I don't put it past Effy to have done that. Her mysteriousness makes her that much more alluring. Like a moth to a flame. I punch in a text back saying: "You too." It was short and simple… it didn't need to be difficult.

She never responded back.

My day at work is stressful today. I currently have my hands pressing down on a wound on a little girl who looks to be about eight years old with long brown hair and deep blue eyes. She'll definitely need stitches, but what I'm worried about is that she may have some extensive internal damage. Of course I won't know for sure until we can get a look inside her, but I softly move one of my hands to feel around her petite body. Her ribs feel intact so far, "What's your name?" I ask trying to distract the young girl from the soft prodding I'm doing.

I watch her flinch slightly when I get to her last rib, the one right above the gash. "Elizabeth." I hear her reply, her voice shaking with both pain and fear. For some reason Effy pops into my head. Now is not the time for my libido to decide to make an appearance. I start to ask other questions of the brunette girl, ones that aren't really of any use to me, but they are doing a sufficient job of distracting her from the pain.

The bleeding manages to stop or at least slow enough to not be a main concern and I secure some gauze to it. The drugs were working through the young girl's body, and it put her into a light sleep. I go through my regular routine to assess anything that could be pertinent to her recovery. As I check for any bruises along her legs I start to feel like someone is watching me. A shiver runs down my spine and forces me to turn around. My blue-green gaze locks on with azure blues and I can actually hear my breathing cease. _'Breathe Emma,' _ I tell myself.

"Got a minute?" she says to me.

My eyebrows furrow and I break our eye contact to look to Elizabeth's sleeping form, then shrug slightly and start to walk toward the door.

Once I close the door behind me I stand and look at Effy, waiting for her to explain why she's even on my floor in the first place, or at least tell me why she needed a minute with me. "Yes?" I say curtly.

She smiles, which only annoys me. I don't have time for this; I have a floor of trauma victims to attend to. When she doesn't respond quickly I shake my head and turn around. Her hand grabs my bicep, turning me back toward her. "What?" I exclaim a little too loudly. I notice a few heads turn in our direction and I rip my arm from her grasp.

"I've been sent to aid you," I wet my lips as she smirks at me, "with your floor."

As if she needed to add in that last part. I know it's not like they sent her to fuck me senseless so I could properly concentrate. "Right," I manage to choke out. I go to the desk and grab a couple clipboards and shove them at her. I can feel her still looking at me with those piercing blues when I turn around to go back into the room I just recently vacated. I keep myself from turning around to look at her, but only barely.

'_You have got to get yourself under control._' I tell myself as I continue on with the assessment of the young sleeping brunette. It's only when the young girl's eyes flit open that I realize why I started thinking of Effy. Elizabeth's form is thin, almost too thin… just like Effy's. Her hair is long and brunette and her eyes are so blue that they just hold onto your gaze… again, just like Effy. This girl could be Effy's little sister, or at the very least… a mini version of her.

I manage a look at the underside of my left wrist, glancing at my watch. My shift is almost over, thank fuck. I can't help but feel like I've been distracted all day. Okay, for most of the day. Right, so I really mean just since Effy's been on my floor.

I'm in the process of going over what happened to the next person on shift when I feel that shiver again. I don't look. I know exactly who it is who caused that in me. That radiant brunette was behind me, and I stopped mid-sentence. Big Bertha was now staring at me with a confused look across her face.

"Emma, you must be really tired, because you're not making a bit of sense. How 'bout you get out of here." I hear Bertha tell me. I look at her blankly, and I swear she's speaking another language but I manage to nod my head. I set my hand on the large woman's shoulder in thanks before I turn around to find Effy leaning casually against one of the clean white walls with her gaze locked on me.

I feel my clit throbbing just by the look she's giving me. Sure she has that impassive look on her face, but it's the small upturn at the corner of her lips that does it to me. It's that small difference that lets me know exactly what she was thinking, but it was such a small difference that most would not give it a second thought as to what it meant. I look away and head to the break room, knowing that all I want to do is grab my belongings and go home.

I don't wait for her, I don't even look to see if she's following me back to mine, I just grab my small bag and head out. It bothers me that I can tell what she's thinking, or that she's teasing me by the look she gave. How do I know that? My mind is like a hurricane of thoughts and before I know it, I'm walking up my stairwell to my front door. For the first time since I left the hospital, I glance behind me, and I have to admit that I'm a little upset that Effy didn't follow me. I start to think that I should have stopped by the corner shop to grab some white wine to go with whatever dish I feel like making. I contemplate at the door, turning around in a couple of circles before I decide that I'd just have to do without wine.

My key slips easily into the lock and I turn and let myself in. I look carefully through my entire flat and find nothing and nobody. I feel myself relax slightly. Apparently now I have a complex about people being able to climb into my window… or maybe just Effy. Either way, my flat is empty, with the exception of myself.

I get back to my room and barely am able to sit down on my bed to remove my shoes when someone knocks on the door. "Fuck sakes," I mumble to myself as I lean up off the bed and walk down the hallway to the front door. Before I think to look, I nearly pull the door of its hinges as I yank it open. My jaw drops slightly as my eyes take in the bright blue. I watch as she shamelessly rakes her eyes up and down my body, licking her lips in the process. "Uh, can I help you?"

"You sure can," was her reply. I'm about to say something when she pulled out two bottles from behind her back. I look from the bottle of blush wine (White Zinfandel, I think) to the clear liquid (vodka was my best guess). I stand there with the door open, a confused as fuck look on my face. "You going to let me in?" she questions.

"No," I say curtly and begin closing the door, only to be stopped by one of her hands that still was holding onto a bottle.

"Em, don't pretend that you don't want me here." Her confidence really was driving me crazy, but I couldn't help but let my own eyes glaze down her body. "See," she said pointing to my gaze that was just moving over the curve of her hip and up her stomach.

"What?" I have no idea what she just said. Fuck, I think I was just caught.

"You were perving. So, you going to let me in now, Em? I'll really give you something to perv at."

"What?" I say again. My inability to speak isn't really working well for me, but I manage to pull open the door and let her walk in. My gaze moves immediately to her ass after locking the door, watching her seductive walk from behind as she went toward the kitchen. I manage to clear my throat. "Did you want something to eat?" I mention casually as I walk toward the fridge. When I didn't hear a response, I turned back to her to see her staring between my legs. I felt more than a bit self-conscious and parted my lips to speak before she chimed in.

"I have something in mind."

Sapphire blues lifted so slowly that I swear I can actually feel it physically sliding up my body, over my stomach, teasing my nipples, over my collarbone, up my neck, to lock on with my green-blue eyes. I swallowed. "Would you prefer White Zin or vodka?" I say, halfway pretending I didn't just hear what she just said.

"Zin."

I nod my head and reach into the cupboard and slip out two large wine glasses before looking in the drawer for a cork-screw. Effy takes the screw from my hand and begins sliding it slowly into the cork. Her eyes never left mine as she continued to twist into the cork. I don't know why I find this so damn sexy, but I'm about to forego the wine just to lay her out and fuck her until she doesn't even remember her own name. She isn't oblivious to the effect she's having on me either. She knew exactly what she was doing, and I was falling into her trap. My problem is… I wasn't really fighting it either.

The pop of the cork brought me out of my own mind only to see her looking and smirking at me. I managed a sultry look right back at her. It was time for me to take the offensive instead of being on defense. My hips do a fair amount of swaying as I move around the counter, my tongue peeking out to lick my lips. It's her turn to be stood there with her mouth hanging open. "Working on your fly catching, babe?" I say in a self-assured voice.

She smirked after closing her gob and I moved in closer to her. My hand reaches up and I grab the bottle, purposely brushing my fingertips over hers in the process. I lift the wine up to my lips and take a few hard pulls from it. I don't give her the bottle. I keep my hand around the neck and hold it in place as I take a step forward. I still taste the wine on my lips and I lean forward. Her body doesn't move and I stop after letting my lips brush up against hers. I feel her tongue slide against my lips as she tastes the flavour of the wine against both of ours. It's nearly my undoing, but I manage to hold back just long enough for her to try to lean forward to try to reconnect our lips. I take a step back and raise my eyebrows briefly before bringing the bottle back up to my lips. I set it down fully this time and move to the other side of the counter.

"That was unexpected," I hear Effy say. It's the least confident I've ever heard her, and I can't help but be proud of it. She picks up the bottle and starts taking long drinks until the bottle is over half way gone.

Nothing that I've learned about Effy could have prepared me for what she did next. I watched in fascination as she climbs up on the counter and starts crawling toward me on hands and knees. She grabs the bottle and then kneels up on her knees. I can do little but keep my gaze on her. Her hand reaches forward and slides along my cheek, leaving fire in its wake, until her fingers grasp the hair at the back of my head, pulling my head backward. She lifts the other hand still holding the bottle and tips it up over my maw. My lips part and she gives me a drink as if she were providing me with the gift of life from it. I drank greedily, swallowing as she continued to pour the sweet liquid into my mouth.

Between her pouring the wine into my mouth and taking drinks for herself, we soon finished the bottle. With her hand still at the nape of my neck, she set the bottle down and leaned over me. I can't wait any longer. I need the feel of her lips on mine. My arms reach up under her arms and I pull her upper body down until our lips crash together. She somehow maneuvers her body until she half-jumps, half-falls, wrapping her legs around my waist. I stagger backwards a few steps, only catching my balance from the counter top behind me.

Her lips are sweet, and it's not just from the liquid we just consumed. My hands slide down to cup her supple ass, pulling her closer into my body. I take a few steps forward so I can set her down on the counter top. Our lips never part, at least not until I start to lift up her top and we have to part in order for me to get it all the way off. "Fuck," I breathe into her mouth as I capture her lips again. Her tongue swirls with mine and my body is turned on to the point where it's starting to become painful. My fingers work expertly on her pants, easily unbuttoning and unzipping them in mere moments. I have them half pulled down before Effy pulls away from me. I look up at her, and I'm sure lust is written clearly across my face. I want nothing more than to dive into her muff, tongue first, and lap up everything she has for me.

"Maybe today is a bad time."

I stand up straight, pulling myself away from her, secretly wishing I hadn't. "A bad time? What, you fucking…" I'm trying to sift through my muddled brain for a suitable explanation, "… you bleeding or something? Because, I hope you have a damn good fucking reason."

She pulls up her pants and reaches to put her shirt back on. My arms are now crossed and my stance shows I'm absolutely annoyed. Horny and irritated is more like it.

"I don't want you to get the wrong idea."

"What the…" Surely I've just heard her incorrectly. "What idea am I possibly getting wrong, Effy?"I watch her smile, and it was a smile that made me not really want to hear what it was she had to say.

"I don't want you to think this is a meaningless shag," her eyes lock with mine and I can only nod my head mutely. "Would you like to go out for dinner on Friday?"

"S… sure…" I stutter out. This was not the direction I envisioned this going.

"I'll pick you up at seven." Effy said as she finishes the zip on her pants and goes to walk out the door. Before she does she walks back to me and leans up onto her tip toes and places a soft kiss on my wanting lips.

"See you then," I manage to say after she walks out of my flat.

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Another chapter, and again I'm sorry it has taken so long... but it's a bit longer than my usual chapters, so hopefully I get let off the hook a bit because of that! If not... eh... I tried.  
**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

The week flies by, at least as far as work was concerned. It was busy, not overly so. There were enough people in trauma for my shifts to go by quickly, but not so many that I became stressed about it. The moments I did get to myself I found myself thinking of Ms. Silent. I had not seen her all week, since she asked me out to dinner. I actually realized that I missed her popping out of nowhere to visit me. Her absence did give me time to get in some quality time to myself. I finished a few books and got some cardio and workout sessions in as well. I was feeling rather good about myself.

By the time my shift ends I'm ready to take a shower and have a nice dinner out. I rush home and get right into the shower. I simply want to look good as well as feel good for when Effy comes around to pick me up, at seven. My hands run over every inch of my body in my shower, and I made sure I was properly trimmed as well, just in case. My eyes look over the clothes in my wardrobe and I have my choice mentally narrowed down to two outfits. The first is a simple charcoal gray dress that hugs my body and ends around mid thigh, which I can wear leggings on underneath if needed. The second is my favorite pair of jeans that are tight but loosen as they go down my legs, and a white blouse that isn't anything special, but I love the way it feels on me. Depending on which I choose I can wear heels or boots to finish off the outfits.

I send a text to the unknown number that I still assume belongs to Effy, asking if I should dress up or down for tonight. A few minutes pass before I get a reply that simply says, "Wear whatever you want." I toss the useless answer to the bed after closing the phone. My blue-green orbs look from one to the other, and I finally decide to go with the dress. I slip it over my head after picking a matching black lacy knickers and bra set. My debate over whether I'm going to wear leggings ends when I hold them up and decide I'd rather show some skin tonight.

I don't wear much make-up ever, and so I just put a light amount on and some gloss to brighten up my plump lips. I actually decide to put on some dark eyeliner which I know make my light eyes really pop, no matter what I decide to put on with it. A glance at the digital clock next to my bed tells me I have about a half hour before Effy will be there. My body straightens up so that I can get a look at myself in the mirror. I turn to the side, and then the rest of the way around to make sure I look good from every angle. Of course I do.

My body instinctively moves into the living room and I take a seat on the sofa. I'm tempted to turn on the telly, but I'm simply too nervous about tonight to even try to pay attention to what I might find on it. Without thinking about it, my mind moves to Effy. I start to wonder what she has planned and what she decides to wear. No matter what it is, I'm sure it will be jaw-dropping.

Before I realize that I've been staring at the blank telly screen for nearly half an hour, I hear the door knock. I jump from my seat and rush to my bedroom to get the 3 ½" pumps and slip them on. I try to keep my pace slow, as if I'm not utterly excited to see her. I open the door with a smirk that dies on my lips the moment I see who it is. '_Do you have any sugar, babes? Whoa… looking hot tonight!'_ my neighbor says to me. I sigh slightly and waive for him to follow me in to get the requested sugar. Instead of asking how much he needed, or even trying to measure it out, I simply grab the whole package and thrust it into his chest. I see his eyes moving over my body as he says, _'any other sugar for me tonight, Em?'_

My head shakes and I start to shove him from my flat, closing the door behind him. Honestly, the guy is nice, and I'm glad that I look good enough for him to say something, but I am just not in the mood to get leered at. I get three steps from the door before I hear another knock, "Fucks sake," I whisper to myself as I grab the handle and start to talk to my neighbor, who I'm sure is the one at the door, "Is there something else you need…" the sentence dies on my lips as I realize it's Effy now standing there. "Uh, hi…" I try to say, but it comes out husky and sounds a bit as if someone's strangling me.

"No, I just need you," Effy says quickly before continuing on, "Were you expecting someone else?"

"Yeah, my neighbor was just coming over for some sugar," I attempt to explain to her as I take a step from the door to let her in, realizing exactly how it sounded. My lips part to explain further when I'm interrupted.

"I hope you didn't give him any," Effy says, and I can't quite decide if she's making a sexual innuendo out of it or not, but I'm figuring she is.

"I gave him some cane sugar, but that's it." I feel I need to add that last part in for some reason, although it's not like I belong to Ms. Silent or anything like that. My eyes flit over her body for the first time, actually seeing what she's wearing and my mouth suddenly goes dry. She's got on what looks to be a long black t-shirt that she's wearing as a dress and a thick black belt that's haphazardly hanging around her hips. The neckline is cut low, and I can easily see her pert nipples through the thin material. I feel the flood gates open between my thighs and I attempt to wet my lips with my tongue, but with my dry mouth it's not very successful.

"Good," I hear her say and it's then that I realize that her eyes were moving over my body just as mine were previously going over hers. My hands move to my hips and I'm going to say something before she pulls out a single red rose from behind her back and hands it to me. I take it silently, moving it to my nose to take in the sweet smell. I simply love roses. I wonder briefly if that was another thing listed in my file at the hospital, since I'm still fairly certain that that was how the brunette got my number in the first place.

"Thank you," I hear myself say automatically before I bring myself out of the lust-filled daydream starring the mysterious Effy and, of course, myself. "So, do I get to know where we're going yet?"

I watch as Effy shrugs with one shoulder and shakes her head, "No."

I take a subconscious step toward her until we're face to face, "Shall we, then?" I whisper as I take a few paces toward the door. A smirk forms on my lips as I get to the door and turn to see she is in the same position as she was moments before. Her azure gaze flicks to my eyes and she quickly gains her composure and follows me from my flat.

Once I get down to the bottom of the stairs I look up to her and wait. I start to follow her, and I realize that wherever we're going, we're walking to. Luckily for me and my heel-clad feet, it's only a couple blocks away. It's a small little restaurant but it looked fairly posh. I walked in with Effy on my heels and the man quickly ushered us to a private booth which had a red satin sheet keeping us from the outside world. "What's all this?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Wanted it to be special," Effy stated simply before adding with a smirk, "and I wanted to be able to perv on you without people looking at us."

I laugh, how could I not? It is rather a hilarious thing. I suppose it just wouldn't have been Effy if she wouldn't have said it the way she did. It's not like she can ever be straight forward or anything, so it was interesting to hear it out right.

We are half way through our meal, which tasted lovely, when I feel the blue-steel gaze on me once again. I lift my eyes up and I can see that her eyes are running over my skin, leaving fire and goose bumps without even actually touching me. It's a strange feeling actually, not unpleasant, but I start to wonder if she actually has some kind of powers that can make me feel her without being in direct contact. Of course, being in the medical field, I know it's not possible, it's a trick of the mind. Perfect, now I'm going mad. I suppose I'm glad that I am aware of my madness, makes it easier to hide.

I figure since she is eyeing me, that I have permission to do the same to her. My eyes flit down her soft neck, across her pronounced collarbones, down further to her pert nipples that are still showing through the thin dress. A smirk covers my lips and I can see now that her eyes have darkened, her pupils huge, her lips being licked seductively. I struggle not to show just how hot she's made me by the simple movement of her tongue across her lips. Butterflies swarm in my stomach and it's then that I realize I'm ready to end this lovely dinner and head back to mine… or to hers… whichever is closer, because I have no want to walk more than a few blocks in these heels. They do make my calves look mint though, and my thighs, and of course my ass. Okay, so they keep my posture up as well, which is always a good thing, right? My chest is out with my shoulders back. Sorry, I did get a bit distracted there.

She pays, which surprises me slightly because she just didn't seem like the kind to go on tradition, not like anything about what has gone on between us has been traditional at all, probably more like the opposite of which. But it is still a nice gesture.

We start to walk back toward my place. The conversation is nice and doesn't feel forced, mostly small talk about work. I nearly jump out of my skin when she slips her hand into mine. I resist the urge to look down at our now connected hands, but only barely. A jolt of electricity shoots up my arm as if she is wearing one of those hand buzzers, except it isn't just felt in my arm; it flows throughout my entire body. Butterflies start to swarm around in my stomach and I feel as if my pace feels lighter.

"Effy!" I hear being called behind us. The voice seems familiar, but I can't quite place it. We both turn around, our hands not disconnecting as we do. "Fucking slut, where have you been?"

A single eyebrow of mine raises as my gaze moves from the outgoing twin I met the day of the conference, the same one where I met Ms. Silent, back to Effy. "Busy," Effy replies nonchalantly.

I think I remember the girl's name is Emily… no, wait… Emily was the quiet twin. Which means this one is Katie. Yeah, that's right. In my musings I notice that her chocolate pools are burning over my body and they land on our connected hands. Katie walks up to us and looks me in the eye, as if she's trying to figure out if I'm worthy of her presence. She's acting quite a bit different from the first night I met her. Her coffee gaze moves quickly to the brunette at my side. "Too busy for me? Cunt." I think I can almost hear a bit of hurt behind the bitchiness in her voice, but I don't know the girl well enough to know for sure.

I feel Effy shrug beside me and then I can feel her sapphire orbs looking at me. I can't help but look back at her briefly, "Yeah, too busy for you," she says, looking straight into my blue-green pools. For a moment I feel like she's saying that to me, but her head turns back to the twin as if her gaze was the period on her sentence that was meant for her.

"Whatever," Katie says; trying to act like it didn't hurt her feelings. "Guess I'll catch you when you're not tongue deep in muff," she adds spitefully as she walks off in the other direction.

Effy didn't seem to mind the exchange and she turned around. I continued to look at Katie's retreating form until my arm was unceremoniously yanked to get me going in the right direction. "What's going on there?" I ask before thinking better of it.

I hear a chuckle come from beside me and I look over to Ms. Silent. "Katie likes to pretend she doesn't like getting her cunt licked by a girl." My eyes shoot over. I definitely missed the gay in her, in fact, I didn't think she would have even thought about coming over to the dark side. Then my mind really starts going. Did they use to date? Were they together? As if she was listening in on my thoughts, Effy spoke, "We dated briefly, in secret of course, and she misses the fact that none of her boyfriends can get her off, but I had no problems with it. Not sure you could really call it dating, actually. More like… fuck mates."

I swallow the lump in my throat that had formed without my knowledge. My chest actually feels a bit heavier as well as we continue walking back to my flat. The silence hangs around us, and it's a good thing she's not trying to make conversation because I wouldn't be a very active participant. My mind is going in multiple directions and I can barely keep my body walking in the right direction, and before I know it we're walking up the steps to get to my door.

"Sorry about that," I hear said behind me as I attempt to put the key in the lock so we can go inside, though for some reason I don't really feel like bringing her in. She was so nonchalant about her and Katie, as if it meant nothing to her. Is that what I am going to be as well? A shag? A fuck buddy? A night of fun?

I realize I haven't replied to her apology, but I honestly don't know how to respond. It's not like I have claim over her, nor her over I, and it's not like we were even talking, at least I don't think we were. "How long ago was it?" my voice asks, there's no anger laced in the words, just curiosity and perhaps confusion.

"A little while," she says as we walk inside.

I close the door once she's inside and remove my pumps. I'm not satisfied with her answer in the least, and the way she's skirting around the question makes me wonder if she isn't still fucking her. "Which means?" my voice says a little flatter, less pleasant, and the irritation is starting to show both at my words, and the way I'm standing with my arms crossed and my weight all on one foot.

I hear the sigh coming from the beautiful brunette, but all I can seem to look at is her eyes. My gaze burns into hers, asking for her to be honest and give me answers. "The last time was the night of the conference. That's why she's being so bitchy; she probably hasn't come since then." My mind goes back, but wait, I had gone over to hers that night, and we were interrupted by Panda. How did Katie get involved, she had stayed behind with Cook and Emily, didn't she? "I was turned on from when you were there, and once you left I told Pandora that I needed to get to bed, and then I called Katie over for a shag."

I almost wish she hadn't of been so brutally honest about it, but there it was, all laid out for me. I suppose I should feel a bit proud that I had made her so horny that she couldn't simply let it go or sleep it off. I just hate that it was with someone else. My silence seems to make Effy uncomfortable and she steps into my bubble. I feel her hands slide around my waist and her body presses my body backward until I'm sandwiched between the girl and the wall. Instinctively my arms come up and wrap around her neck, fingertips running through her wavy coffee locks. Her breath caresses my neck, sending a new wave of shivering down my body and I'm suddenly angry that my body reacts so keenly to her. Before I can speak, she's whispering in my ear, "the problem when I was with her, well, I was imagining it was you, but her body type was all wrong. I knew whatever it was between her and I was over. I took care of her and then told her I was fine and kicked her out. I ended up getting myself off that night. I knew her touch wouldn't feel like yours, even though I hadn't ever felt yours before, not completely."

So, right about now, I'm not sure if I can properly wrap my head around the information she just gave me. I suppose I'm glad she didn't let Katie fuck her; but on the other hand, she did send her into oblivion. I remove my hands from around her neck and push on her shoulders, she's simply too close for me to be able to think. Effy is expecting me to say something, I can feel it in the way her eyes are looking at me, but I don't look into the sapphire blues. I know I'll crumble if I do.

The more I think about it, the more I think I shouldn't be angry or offended. It wasn't as if we are together, so it isn't as if she cheated, she just needed release. Her hands are still sat on my hips and I'm both pushing her away and holding onto her top at the same time, so that she cannot get closer, or further away. My gaze lifts and my throat clears, "what are your intentions?" I hear myself asking, my voice shaking slightly and I curse that fact.

"You."

Of course she answers with a single word and doesn't elaborate in the slightest. "Only me?" I prod lightly. I watch as her lips curl into a flashy smile that I know few get to see upon the face of Ms. Silent. Her head nods and my arms relax enough for her to take a step back into my body, and I don't fight her, in fact I help her by pulling her body forward by the fabric that is being grasped between my fingers. I release the material and again slide my arms around her neck. Our lips are so close that I can just about taste her lips on mine. My heart is dancing in my chest and suddenly I don't give a flying fuck what Effy had done previously with Katie, or anyone else for that matter.

Before I lean forward to give her the snog of her life, she pulls back. My eyes flash up from her lips to look at her; of course she's fucking smiling. I'm shoving her backward before I really know what I'm doing, but I'm just sick of the head fuck games she's been playing at. Effy chuckles then and I feel myself becoming more and more irritated. I can't sit and look at her another minute more, and so I walk to the kitchen. I find myself standing at the fridge scanning it for alcohol because this girl drives me to drink, and I'm not talking about a pint or lager, I'm talking about straight liquor. I remember I have some rum in the cupboard and close the refrigerator to go grab the bottle. I'm leaning up on my toes when I hear her voice calling out behind me, and I can tell she's having issues speaking her mind, or her feelings, whichever it happens to be.

"Look…" she starts to say, hesitating after only getting the one word out. I turn around, which probably makes it more difficult for her to speak, since she couldn't even say what she had to say when my back was turned, and now I'm all but glaring at her.

"Yes? What is it?" I say tersely as I unscrew the top and bring the mouth of the rum up to take a healthy swig. The hand holding the bottle falls down to my side and my eyebrows are lifted and in question.

Effy takes a few steps forward, and they almost look timid and shy, which doesn't fit her one bit. She stops a half a yard from me but she doesn't lift her eyes up to meet mine, she's looking at the ground between our feet. I hear her try to continue and I take another drink. "I'm not use to… I mean…" she stops to clear her throat, and then I wait for the pause to end for her to continue. I'm just about to say something when she blurts out (which is quite un-Ms. Silent-y if you ask me), "I like you, and I'm not use to this. I don't normally DO relationships, and it was out of character for me to not be able to fuck someone else. I just go on the physical, you know, and I couldn't with her there. I wanted it to be you, needed it to be, and it wasn't."

Out of all that she said, the only thing my mind really registered was _'I like you,'_, and everything after that just kind of gets locked up in a cabinet in my brain to think back on some other time. I set the bottle on the counter and close the distance between us and my lips are on hers and the fire is in my cunt again, lighting a way through my entire body. The momentum I have with me pushes her back until she runs into the table, but our snog continues. As much as I want to get her out of that little dress she has on, the rational part of my brain tells me I should slow it down… that it means something. I settle for digging my fingertips around her hips through her clothes as her fingers grasp the back of my neck, pulling herself into me so hard that I almost feel like my lips will be bruised after, not that I mind.

She pulls back eventually, once the urgency has slowly died down and we're simply letting ourselves get pulled in tighter to one another. "Can I stay?" I hear her whisper as she's lining my neck with kisses so soft that I have to hold my breath to feel them. Somehow I am able to moan out my approval, though I'm not quite sure what it really sounded like to her… but apparently she got the message.

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


End file.
